Amour et jalousie
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Une nouvelle mission emmène nos héros à Hargeon mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Yaoi (Natsu/Gray), SPOIL grands jeux magique et éclipse. (re posté) désolé pour ceux qui m'avait laissé une review


Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Natsu/Gray

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé : Une nouvelle mission emmène nos héros à Hargeon mais rien ne se passe comme prévu. Yaoi (Natsu/Gray), SPOIL grands jeux magique et éclipse.

Note de l'auteur : Me revoici encore avec une nouvelle histoire que je peux vous poster avant mon départ en vacances grâce à ma chère Arthemysia, donc un grand merci ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Amour et jalousie

_Aujourd'hui encore vous êtes ensemble. Quand je vous regarde je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de vous séparer par tous les moyens. A la fin des grands jeux magiques j'ai voulu t'avouer à toi mon amour, ce que je ressentais mais quelqu'un m'a devancé. Je pensais que tu l'aurais envoyé balader mais au contraire tu as répondu à ses sentiments. Je me suis sentie anéantie, blessée, tant de mots peuvent me correspondre désormais. Plus je vous voyais ensemble plus la jalousie me broyait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. _

_Et maintenant vous me voyez sourire mais tout cela est faux, personne ne pense à ce que je peux ressentir. Je me retrouve seule. La haine a remplacé la jalousie et bientôt je pense que je franchirais le cap du non retour. La folie dépassera ma raison sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de l'empêcher ? Après tout s'il existait plus je pourrais avoir toutes mes chances_

_Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées, le visage recouvert de larmes. _

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se lever tout doucement sur le royaume de Fioré, la faible lumière remplaçait peu à peu la nuit. Dans les bois aux alentours de Magnolia, quelques rayons filtraient au travers d'une des fenêtres de la cabane de Natsu. Dans la chambre, un couple dormait encore tendrement serré l'un contre l'autre.

De légers coups à leur porte tentèrent de les réveiller.

— Natsu ? Gray ? Debout ! s'exclama Happy de l'autre côté.

— C'est bon on arrive, râla le rose en ouvrant un œil.

Dans les bras du dragon slayer, le mage de glace émergeait plus doucement. La nuit avait été courte. En le voyant ainsi Natsu s'empara avidement de sa bouche tout en commençant à caresser son torse.

— J'adore ta façon de me réveiller, je ne m'en lasse pas, murmura Gray en cessant le baiser.

— J'espère bien ! Et moi j'adore t'avoir à mes côtés.

— Pas que tes caresses soient désagréables mais je crois qu'on est attendu…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout prévu !

Sur ces paroles, le rose emmena son amant sous la douche. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils rejoignirent enfin le petit chat bleu qui les attendait dans la cuisine.

— Heureusement que je vous ai réveillé à l'avance, mes pauvres oreilles.

Gray rougit, quand son compagnon était aussi insatiable, il avait bien du mal à se contenir. Et si cette nuit Happy avait dormi chez Lucy, la petite séance dans la salle de bain n'avait pas été des plus calmes.

— Fais pas cette tête Gray, il a l'habitude maintenant, le rassura son dragon en lui apportant un café avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

— Comme c'est beau l'amour !

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la guilde, les filles y'étaient déjà.

— Salut Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Erza, dit l'Exceed en énonçant chaque nom. Sharuru n'est pas là ? continua-t-il en remarquant l'absence de son amie.

— Bonjour Happy, non elle ne se sentait pas très bien en se levant. J'ai préféré qu'elle reste se reposer aujourd'hui, répondit la petite mage aux cheveux bleus.

— Je vais aller lui tenir compagnie alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Et Happy les abandonna sur place.

— Allez ! On y va si on ne veut pas rater le train.

Le groupe se mit en marche vers la gare malgré le fait qu'ils avaient avancé rapidement, ils faillirent le rater. Ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment vide. Après quelques minutes, Natsu qui ressentait déjà les effets de son mal des transports se calla d'avantage dans les bras de son amant avant de fermer les yeux.

Erza et Wendy les regardaient en souriant, décidément depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, les garçons étaient beaucoup plus calmes qu'avant même si ils se bagarraient encore. Tout le monde avait été surpris quand ils leur avaient annoncés mais tous avaient été heureux pour eux, excepté Lucy. La blonde avait eu plus de mal, elle aussi était amoureuse de Natsu.

— Je vais vous expliquer notre mission, dit la mage de rang S après quelques minutes de silence. Depuis quelques semaines plusieurs disparitions ont eu lieu dans les environs d'Hargéon. Afin d'enquêter au mieux, nous allons nous séparer en trois groupes de deux. Juvia et Wendy vous irez au Nord de la ville, Gray et Lucy au Sud. Quant à Natsu et moi on ira à l'Est, acheva-t-elle. Des questions ?

Tout le monde nia, la mission n'était pas dure en soit. Seul Gray se triturait les méninges, pourquoi Erza l'avait mis avec la blonde ? Pas qu'il ne veuille pas faire équipe avec elle, mais celle-ci ne lui parlait pratiquement plus depuis qu'il était en couple avec Natsu. Peut-être que la rousse voulait qu'ils profitent de cette mission pour en parler.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la ville portuaire. Le dragon slayer avait vite repris du poil de la bête, suite au traitement de son amant. Les baisers, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le soigner.

— On se sépare ici, annonça Erza. On se retrouve sur la plage dans trois heures.

Avant de partir Natsu embrassa avec fougue son petit ami avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « sois prudent ». Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été séparés, puis il alla rejoindre la rousse.

— On y va ? demanda Lucy souriante comme à son habitude.

— Ouais, on commence par où ?

— Je proposerais le phare, c'est à cet endroit que la première disparition a eu lieu.

— Okay.

Ils arrivèrent trois quart d'heure plus tard, la montée jusque là ainsi que la chaleur était une torture pour le pauvre mage de glace.

— J'ai acheté de l'eau avant de partir, tu en veux ? demanda la constellationniste en lui proposant la bouteille.

— Je veux bien merci, tu penses toujours à tout, dit-il en avalant quelques gorgées.

Il regarda l'océan, de là où ils étaient, ils avaient une vue magnifique sur cette étendue d'eau.

— C'est beau !

— Ouais, dis-moi Lucy ? C'est toi qui as demandé à Erza d'être en groupe avec moi ?

— Oui je voulais te parler en privé.

— Je m'en doutais, dit-il sans plus.

— Tu sais Gray, j'aime sincèrement Natsu. Quand vous nous l'avez annoncé, j'ai cru que le ciel me tombait sur la tête (1). Pourquoi t'avait-il choisi toi et pas moi ? Qu'avais-tu de plus que moi ? Tant de questions que je me suis posée. Mais maintenant je veux savoir si ton amour pour lui est aussi fort que le mien.

— Je ne peux pas répondre à ces questions mais sache que je l'aime bien plus que tu pourrais le penser. Je ferais tout pour le protéger même si je devais en mourir, déclara le mage de glace le regard perdu sur l'horizon.

— Je m'en doutais.

— Bon et si on commençait à chercher.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'une vive douleur au flanc droit lui arracha un cri, puis il se sentit poussé en avant. Son corps bascula dans le vide, il se rattrapa de justesse à la falaise d'une main. Il regarda la personne se trouvant au dessus de lui.

— Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il.

Peu à peu ses yeux se fermaient, la douleur au ventre ne l'aidait pas. Son bras aussi lui faisait mal, il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent et il lâcha prise. Dans sa chute il se cogna la tête sur un rocher avant d'être englouti par les eaux.

« Natsu », pensa-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Lyon soupira, le voilà enfin revenu après un mois de mission. Il avait bien mérité quelques jours de tranquillité. Il se trouvait sur la plage depuis quelques minutes, décidément c'était son endroit préféré dans cette ville. En regardant la mer, tant de souvenirs lui rappelaient tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de son aventure.

L'océan semblait déchainé comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela et décida qu'il reviendrait un peu plus tard. Alors qu'il allait partir, il crut entendre une voix l'appeler.

« Impossible » se dit-il en lui-même.

Le mage de Lamia Scale chercha activement d'où ce son venait. Il s'en rapprochait de plus en plus, il contourna un gros rocher avant de se retrouver sur un bout de plage caché. Il s'arrêta de surprise avant de courir.

— Gray !

Il retourna le garçon, il ne respirait plus et ses lèvres étaient devenues bleues. Sans perdre une seconde, il commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche. Après plusieurs tentatives, le noir ouvrit les yeux avant de recracher l'eau qui s'était engouffré dans ses poumons.

— C'est ça, continue, l'encouragea Lyon qui sentit les battements de son cœur se calmer.

Avait-il bien reconnu la voix de leur ancien maître ? Il détailla son ami qui s'était rallongé, il remarqua que du sang coulait de l'arrière de sa tête ainsi qu'une mauvaise blessure au flanc. L'argenté utilisa sa magie pour arrêter le saignement.

— Que t'est-il arrivé Gray ?

— Ly...on, je sais plus. On est où ?

— A Hargéon.

— Ah oui, on devait enquêter dans le coin, on s'est séparé et puis… je ne me rappelle pas, c'est le trou noir.

— Je vais t'emmener à la guilde, il faut te faire soigner.

Il prit Gray sur son dos, heureusement qu'il était un peu plus grand que lui maintenant.

— Accroche-toi !

— J'ai froid… Je suis fatigué, murmura faiblement le garçon blessé.

— T'endors pas, okay ? Parle-moi, insulte-moi, fait ce que tu veux mais reste éveillé ! gronda Lyon.

— A ce point là… Tu sais je m'en veux encore pour Deliora… Parfois j'aimerais retourner dans le passé pour empêcher que cela arrive.

— Moi aussi mais il faut tourner la page et avancer.

— Oui c'est ce que mes amis me disent. Le pire c'est la nuit, j'en rêve souvent enfin moins maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? demanda l'argenté intrigué.

— Je ne suis plus seul, je suis avec Natsu.

— Ah enfin, je n'en suis pas étonné. Ça se voyait comme tu le regardais.

— Ça aussi tout le monde me l'a dit. Tu sais quand on a vu ma prétendue « mort », j'ai décidé de le lui dire. Je ne voulais avoir aucuns regrets, la vie est trop courte, parla de plus en plus bas Gray.

— Reste avec moi ! On arrive !

— Je…

Mais le noir perdit à nouveau connaissance, Lyon jura dans ses dents. Heureusement ils arrivaient devant le bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'emmena directement à leur infirmerie puis le déposa sur l'un des lits libres. Alors que le mage de glace allait ressortir à la recherche de la guérisseuse, celle-ci entra en trombe.

— Cherry m'a dit que tu aurais besoin de moi, elle t'a vu entrer avec lui, dit-elle en désignant Gray.

— Chélia ! Soigne-le s'il te plait.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux sortir ? Ta nervosité ne m'aide pas.

Lyon obéit sans discuter. A l'extérieur de la salle, la mage de contrôle semblait l'attendre, il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

— S'ils sont en mission, on devrait pouvoir les trouver rapidement en ville, dit-elle après le récit de son ami.

— C'est étrange quand même, on aurait dû être au courant s'il se passait quelque chose ici, non ?

— Normalement oui…

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, un autre mage plus âgé entra en toute vitesse dans la chambre. Que venait faire l'apothicaire ici ? Sa présence inquiéta d'avantage Lyon.

— Il va s'en sortir.

— J'espère ! On pourra dire qu'il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ce crétin. Déjà ces sept années d'absence et puis ce jour où on a l'a tous vu ou rêvé mourir, répondit-il doucement.

— Oui mais regarde, il est toujours là. Et puis tu es là pour le protéger, un peu comme un grand frère.

— N'exagère pas non plus !

— Tutut… Ne le nie pas, j'ai raison et tu le sais.

Alors qu'il allait riposter, Chelia sortit suivi de l'autre homme qui partit aussi tôt. Elle avait l'air complètement épuisée.

— Tu vas bien ? Et Gray ? Pourquoi tu l'as fait venir ? questionna vivement l'argenté.

— Une question à la fois. Je vais bien, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée. Pour ton ami, ça été un peu plus compliqué que prévu. Sa blessure n'était pas grave en soi mais par contre la plaie était totalement empoisonnée.

— Quoi ? Quel poison ? demanda Cherry.

— De l'A.I.M (2), c'est un poison très dangereux qui vide la personne de sa magie et elle finit par en mourir. Grâce à ma magie, j'ai pu le soigner et le docteur Triphon lui a administré un antidote pour l'aider à reconstruire sa magie. Lyon, il faut que tu saches que si tu ne l'avais pas trouvé, à l'heure qu'il est, il serait mort.

Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la salle, Gray avait failli mourir ? Si l'argenté n'avait pas écouté cette « voix », il l'aurait perdu pour toujours.

— Qui a bien pu lui faire ça…, murmura doucement la mage de contrôle.

— Je ne sais pas mais pour le moment il a besoin de se reposer. Peut-être qu'à son réveil, il vous en dira plus.

— Non quand je l'ai trouvé, il ne se rappelait de rien.

— Surement dû au choc à la tête je suppose. Par contre je reste persuadée qu'il connait la personne qui l'a attaqué, précisa Chélia.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée Lyon jura, il se promit qu'il retrouverait la personne responsable de l'état de son ami et qu'il lui ferait payer son geste. Personne ne faisait du mal à sa famille et Gray en faisait parti depuis longtemps.

— Je vais l'emmener se reposer, dit Cherry en soutenant sa cousine. Pendant ce temps essaye de trouver ses amis. Ils doivent le chercher en ville.

— Oui je vais y aller, merci Chélia.

— Je mérite un petit resto en tête à tête ?

— Tout ce que tu veux.

Sur ces paroles il partit de l'infirmerie laissant ces deux amies seules. Alors qu'il allait sortir du bâtiment, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas.

— Où est Gray ? demanda Natsu essoufflé.

— Heu à l'infirmerie mais comment tu…

— J'ai suivi son odeur puis j'ai reconnu la tienne. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Viens suis moi, je vais t'expliquer ce que je sais.

Sur le court trajet qui les séparait de l'infirmerie, il expliqua tout au dragon slayer. Celui-ci était devenu blême au fur et à mesure. Son amant avait failli mourir ?

— Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Et où sont vos amis ?

— On devait enquêter sur des disparitions, on s'est séparé en plusieurs groupes. Ensuite on devait se retrouver sur la plage mais Gray et Lucy n'étaient pas là alors on a commencé à les chercher. On a retrouvé Lucy inconsciente au phare. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait été attaquée par derrière et qu'elle ne savait pas où était Gray. Je les ai laissées et je suis retourné sur la plage. Puis après j'ai senti son odeur et j'ai remonté la piste, expliqua Natsu.

— D'accord mais tu dois savoir qu'il n'y a jamais eu de disparitions enfin du moins à ma connaissance.

— On n'a rien trouvé de notre côté.

Ils étaient devant la porte de la chambre mais le rose n'osait pas entrer. Il sentait qu'il allait finir par craquer. Lyon voyait bien que la nouvelle l'avait bouleversé, lui aussi l'avait été.

— Tu sais, tu peux te laisser aller, murmura-t-il à son intention.

— Tu peux me prêter ton dos quelques instants ?

L'argenté acquiesça avant de se retourner. Ils étaient pareils tous les deux, ils ne voulaient jamais se montrer faible devant quelqu'un. Il savait que le dragon slayer devait pleurer silencieusement, ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien mais personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à Gray.

Après quelques instants Natsu bougea, il respira un grand coup et entra. En voyant son mage de glace aussi pâle qu'un mort couché sur l'un des lits, il eut de nouveau envie de pleurer. Il s'installa à côté de lui avant de prendre sa main.

— Gray ne me fait plus aussi peur, d'accord ? murmura-t-il en lui caressant le bras.

— Nat…su ?

— Oui je suis là.

— J'ai peur… Je ne me souviens de rien…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger, je suis avec toi, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Lyon referma la porte leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Son ami avait véritablement trouvé quelqu'un fait pour lui.

Un membre de sa guilde vint l'avertir que le maître voulait le voir. Il se rendit dans le bureau de celle-ci. A l'intérieur, les mages de Fairy Tail étaient présents. Pour la troisième fois de la journée, il raconta les évènements de la journée. Ohba les invita à rester jusqu'au rétablissement de leur ami.

C'est ainsi que maintenant ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble dans la grande salle à parler de tout et de rien. Lyon, quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à son ami. Qui pouvait bien vouloir sa mort ?

Il regardait les mages de Fairy Tail, la petite Wendy parlait avec Toby, Juvia était étrangement calme. Il savait bien que la jeune femme aimait Gray, la nouvelle avait dû lui faire un choc. Erza mangeait une part de fraisier.

Puis il regarda Lucy qui montrait aux plus jeunes, les pouvoirs d'une constellationiste. Elle avait invoqué « Plue », tout le monde le trouvait kawai. C'était quoi ? Un chien ? Quelque chose attira son regard, il fallait qu'il parle à la mage de rang S.

— Erza je dois te parler !

— Heu oui, dit-elle en le suivant.

* * *

Dans l'infirmerie Natsu n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et était resté près de son amant.

— Tu devrais dormir, tu es fatigué, fit-il mine de le gronder.

— Je suis bien ainsi.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, quand on rentrera je m'occuperais de toi.

— Bon programme, faudra dire à Happy d'aller chez Lucy sinon il va encore avoir mal aux oreilles le pauvre, lui répondit Gray souriant.

— Oui…

— Je peux entrer les garçons ?

La voix de la constellationiste se fît entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Bien sûr, l'invita à entrer le dragon slayer.

— Tu vas mieux Gray ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

— Oui et toi ? On m'a dit que tu avais été blessée.

— Ça va, Natsu ? Erza aimerait te parler, c'est urgent d'après elle.

— D'accord je reviens vite.

Il partit les laissant seuls, la blonde s'avança d'avantage près du blessé.

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui s'est passé ?

— Non pou…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre complètement, elle entoura son cou de ses mains avant de serrer le plus fort possible. Il tenta de la faire lâcher mais il était encore affaibli par ce qu'il s'était passé.

— Tu pouvais pas crever hein, tu ne comprends pas que jamais je ne te laisserai Natsu.

Gray commençait à voir trouble, l'air lui manquait. Si elle continuait, elle allait le tuer !

— Cette fois-ci je compte bien t'achever… Crève !

Alors qu'il croyait que c'était la fin, la jeune fille valsa dans la pièce. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvaient Lyon ainsi que ses compagnons. Natsu s'approcha de son amant alors que celui-ci tentait de retrouver une respiration normale. S'il y a bien quelque chose que tout le monde savait, c'est qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver le dragon slayer.

— Approche-toi encore de lui et je te tue, l'avertit le rose les yeux brûlant de colère en direction de la blonde qui se relevait péniblement.

— Tu avais raison Lyon mais pourquoi Lucy ? demanda rageusement la mage de rang S.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que Natsu m'appartient ! Alors oui j'ai tout inventé, la mission et aussi je me suis arrangée pour me retrouver avec lui. Je voulais qu'il disparaisse, il ne mérite pas de vivre !

La constellationiste se retrouva bientôt dans une bulle d'eau, Juvia était très en colère, elle ne supportait pas qu'on fasse du mal à son ami.

— Juvia, relâche-la, lui demanda Lyon.

Celle-ci le regarda et finit par acquiescer. Son sort se stoppa laissant la blonde tomber au sol.

— A ma place tu aurais fait pareil j'en suis sûr. Après tout tu l'aimes ce minable, non ? ragea Lucy.

— Jamais Juvia n'aurait fait ça. Le bonheur de Gray-sama suffit à Juvia même si ce n'est pas avec elle, répondit doucement la mage d'eau.

— Je n'en ai rien à foutre, je vais le buter, dit-elle en sortant le couteau de sa ceinture.

Elle s'élança vers le lit mais Natsu s'interposa et d'un coup poing l'envoya rencontrer le mur, elle s'évanouit sous le choc.

— Je t'avais prévenu ! le menaça-t-elle.

— Lyon comment as-tu su ? demanda Erza.

— Le couteau à sa taille. Après j'ai suivi mon intuition, on ne risquait rien à tenter.

— Argh… Gray se tenait la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Natsu complètement paniqué.

— Je me souviens, on était au phare, j'ai bu de l'eau qu'elle m'a proposé. Puis elle m'a poignardé et ensuite j'ai senti mon corps tomber en avant. Je me suis accroché mais j'ai fini par lâcher. Elle ne m'a pas aidé, elle me regardait avec un sourire mauvais, raconta-t-il en se massant les tempes.

— Ça va aller, repose-toi, dit la rousse en prenant Lucy. Natsu reste avec lui ! Les autres suivez-moi s'il vous plait faut s'occuper de son cas, continua-t-elle en désignant l'inconsciente qu'elle tenait contre elle.

Une fois la porte fermée Gray laissa libre court à ses larmes, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller.

« Quelle journée de merde », pensa-t-il.

Le dragon slayer s'allongea à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras avant de commencer à lui caresser les cheveux. Le mage de glace pleura longtemps avant de finalement de sombrer dans le sommeil.

— Dors, je veille sur toi, murmura Natsu en resserrant sa prise sur lui.

Le dragon slayer n'avait pas compris pourquoi Erza l'avait appelé puisqu'ils étaient tous dans le couloir. De là où ils étaient ils avaient pu voir Lucy se rapprocher de Gray et quand elle avait commencé à l'étrangler, la peur l'avait envahi. Les autres l'avaient d'abord retenu, il leur fallait des preuves avaient-ils dit.

Et maintenant, il le serrait contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. La catastrophe avait été évitée encore une fois. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait seul, il l'aimait trop pour le perdre. Il l'embrassa sur le front, veillant sur son sommeil en espérant qu'aucuns mauvais rêves ne viennent.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous dans le bureau du Maître de Lamia Scale excepté Natsu et Gray. Ce dernier avait cauchemardé toute la nuit mais son amant l'avait rassuré à chaque fois.

Lucy avait été emmenée par la garde, le Maître Makarof les avait rejoints à ce moment là. En la voyant, il lui avait passé un gros savon et l'avait renié de la guilde pour son comportement.

— Je vous conseille d'aller profiter un peu de la plage, vous avez besoin d'un peu de détente après cette histoire. Allez chercher les garçons, ils en ont besoin également, leur dit le vieux Maître.

Ils s'excusèrent auprès de la femme qui avait eu la gentillesse de les héberger pour le dérangement qu'ils avaient causé. Ils allèrent chercher le couple qui les rejoignit et allèrent tous ensemble, mages de Fairy Tail et Lamia Scale, sur le bord de mer.

En route ils s'étaient arrêté à un magasin pour s'acheter des maillots. Maintenant la plupart des mages était à l'eau sauf Natsu et Gray qui se câlinaient tranquillement dans un coin. Lyon s'approcha d'eux.

— Je peux te parler Gray ?

— Oui.

— En privé, rajouta-t-il en regardant le rose.

— C'est bon j'ai compris.

Et il partit rejoindre les autres sans avoir oublié d'embrasser auparavant son amant.

— Il a eu très peur, dit l'argenté en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Je sais, il ne dit jamais ce qu'il ressent, mais je l'ai vu.

— Au fait comment va ta magie ?

— Elle est encore instable mais d'ici quelques jours ça ira mieux.

— Tu sais Lyon, reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Tu vas me dire que je suis fou mais quand j'ai failli me noyer, j'ai ressenti la présence d'Oul à mes côtés comme si elle me conduisait vers le rivage, dit-il les yeux rivés sur les vagues.

— Je te crois, si je t'ai trouvé c'est parce que j'ai entendu sa voix. Même de là où elle est, elle continue de veiller sur toi.

— Sur toi aussi j'en suis certain.

— Et si on allait se baigner, nous aussi ?

Ensemble ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis, ils passèrent la journée à parler de la jeune femme essayant de comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé pour en arriver là. Gray, quant à lui rien que d'y penser, se sentait mal. Il avait failli mourir bordel. Sans l'intervention de Lyon et Chélia, il serait mort. Il repensait encore aux mots de la blonde, ses paroles ne le blessaient que d'avantage. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle n'aurait jamais perdu la tête, Oul serait encore en vie. Tant de choses auraient été différentes.

Natsu qui avait bien vu que son amant n'allait pas très bien le prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, répondit-il simplement.

Ce soir là, ils dormirent à l'hôtel n'ayant pas la force de rentrer sur Magnolia. Le dragon slayer consola de nouveau sont amant en le rassurant sur ses doutes. Le couple s'endormit rapidement et aucuns cauchemars ne vinrent hanter le mage de glace cette nuit là.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur retour d'Hargeon, Makarof avait mis les mages dans la confidence sur les évènements. Ceux-ci avaient été choqués par le comportement de la blonde. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment elle avait pu s'en prendre à un des leurs.

Aujourd'hui le verdict de son procès avait été annoncé, elle écopait d'une peine de prison de quinze ans pour tentative de meurtre et à sa sortie elle n'aurait aucun droit à revoir ses anciens amis. Chacun espérait que ce temps l'aiderait à redevenir celle qu'elle était avant.

Gray était totalement guéri, d'où le pourquoi depuis la veille au soir Happy avait élu domicile chez Wendy. Natsu avait profité de son amant toute la nuit.

Ils étaient tous attablés entrain de parler d'une nouvelle mission. Ils avaient beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre moralement, alors Erza leur avait proposé une quête pour penser à autre chose. Quelques instants plus tard, les mages de Lamia Scale entrèrent calmement.

— Coucou c'est nous, comme on vient de finir une mission et qu'on passait dans le coin, on en profite pour venir prendre des nouvelles, s'exclama Cherry.

Ils allèrent rejoindre le petit groupe habituel.

— Comment vas-tu ? questionna Chélia en s'adressant à Gray.

— Totalement sur pied, grâce à toi et Lyon.

— C'est bon, tu nous l'as déjà dit, répondit l'argenté amusé. Bon on doit rentrer, n'hésitez pas à venir nous rendre visite.

Et ils repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus.

— Je reviens, dit Natsu en les suivant.

— Lyon, cria-t-il en direction du mage de glace.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et dit à ses amis de continuer à avancer.

— Tu sais pour l'autre jour…, commença le rose.

— Oui ?

— Si tu pouvais oublier ça m'arrangerait. Enfin au moins de n'en parler à personne.

— T'inquiète donc pas mon dos est très confortable je sais, dit-il moqueur.

— Tu es bien comme Gray, même sens de l'humour.

— On a eu le même professeur, faut pas nous en vouloir. Sinon il va mieux ? Je le connais si je lui demande il me dira qu'il n'y a pas de problème.

— Physiquement oui, mais il fait toujours des cauchemars. Il revit sans cesse cette journée la nuit, mais je sais qu'avec le temps, il s'en sortira et nous aussi.

— Je m'en doutais que ça arriverait. Natsu ? demanda Lyon sérieusement.

— Oui ?

— Dans quinze ans, je jure sur ma vie que je ne la laisserai pas toucher à mon petit frère.

— Et moi je jure sur ma vie que je ne la laisserai pas toucher à mon amant.

Le mage de Lamia Scale acquiesça puis il alla rejoindre ses amis. Il avait menti, ils n'avaient pas de mission mais lui et ses compagnons étaient inquiets, alors ils avaient décidé de venir vérifier par eux même. La trahison de Lucy avait dû les bousculer mais ils étaient une famille, tous ensemble ils prendraient sur eux et continueraient à vivre. Il en était persuadé !

— Tu lui voulais quoi à Lyon ? demanda Gray en arrivant à ses côtés.

— Rien d'important, tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

— Je pense, tu me l'as assez répété cette nuit, il me semble, lui répondit-il taquin.

— Ne me tente pas…

— Pervers, répondit le mage de glace avant de l'embrasser.

FIN

— (1) petit clin d'œil à Astérix

— (2) (un inhibiteur anti magie)

* * *

Voilà encore une histoire terminée !

Maintenant je vous avoue Lucy est le personnage que j'apprécie le moins donc parfaite pour cette histoire !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé

A bientôt


End file.
